Rodock
Rodock is oldest daughter of Nappa and originally wife of Bardock , Vegeta, Turles and Broly. She is also princess of all saiyan. She has seven children whit her husbands. She was sented to Earth with Goku when they were babys. Rodock loves her family and leaves her husbands because she thinks that it's best to them. Rodock dies when she is 200 years old gueen. Childhood When Rodock landed in Earth, a young boy finds her. He takes Rodock to orphanage. Everybody is afraid of this strong baby who has tail of monkey. The controller of the orphanage cuts Rodock's tail and tries to control her. Rodock hates her life and becomes super saiyan 1 when she is just one years old. When Rodock is 13 years old she runs into the woods. She gets lost and starts to cry. Goku finds her and they become best friends. Rodock, Goku, Bulma, Krillin and Yamcha go threw many adventures together. Rodock never fights, but one time Goku pisses her off and almost dies. Rodock's powers are incredible. She and Goku fall in love . When Chichi forces Goku to marry her, Rodock starts to hate her. They still meet secretly. Love at first sight When Rodock is 18 years old, King Vegeta and Bardock come to Earth looking for her. They are so happy to see her :) When Rodock opens the door for men, she thinks that Bardock is Goku. Rodock laughs and kisses Bardock passionate. She leaves King Vegeta outside and Bardock raise her up on his arms. Couple minutes later Rodock askes about Bardock's stupid outfit. Then she sees his scar and freaks out. King Vegeta laughes his ass off outside and Bardock smiles to Rodock. Then King Vegeta and Bardock tell her adout her raise and what happend to their planet. They move to Rodock's house and Goku starts to collect the dragonballs. Rodock can't stop thinking about Bardock and Bardock falls for her. They start to date and love each other very much. Bardock and King Vegeta teach Rodock how to fight. Year later Frieza kills Bardock and Rodock's powers take the control. She turns into super saiyan 2 and goes to Namek. She kills Frieza with his own attack. She wishes Planet Vegeta and all saiyan back to life. But Bardock can't come back to her and she is all alone, again. Princess Rodock Vegeta comes to Rodock and moves into her house. He is really rude, but Rodock knows that he is gentle and sweet from inside. She still meets Goku secretly, but then Vegeta starts to fall for her. He starts to do romantic little things and eventually kisses Rodock. Rodock starts to like Vegeta more and more. Month later Rodock kisses Vegeta good night and he kisses back, more than once. They had night together and it happened several times. They start to date and become inseparable. Rodock loves Vegeta so much, and decides that she would never let anyone hurt him. "Am I dead?" When Goku beats Turles almost to dead, Rodock saves him. She takes Turles to her home and take care of his wounds. Vegeta is really jealous of Rodock. It takes only couple days to see what kind of man Turles is. He starts to flirt with Rodock, but Vegeta starts to make clear that he and Rodock are couple. When Vegeta isn't at home, Rodock talks to Turles and they have fun every day. Turles is just like Rodock, but man. xD Rodock finds out that Turles is twin of Goku and son of Bardock. And that she was born on the same day as Turles and Goku. Turles and Rodock have intuation with each other, but Rodock was with Vegeta. One time when Rodock was in shower, Turles comes in the same room. Rodock beats the hell out off Turles, but Turles just starts to like her more and more. Couple months later they tell Vegeta that they are in love. Vegeta don't like it, but don't have a choice. (Raditz lived with them one year.) Ment to be Lssj Broly comes to Earth and tries to kill Vegeta. He just came in the house and started to rage. But he didn't know that in that house lives a really powerful saiyan. Rodock protected Vegeta and her house, and Broly couldn't hit a woman. It was first time when Broly saw a woman. Rodock kicked him out of the house. Broly was speechles about Rodock. He lived in nearby village and couldn't stop thinking Rodock. She was so beautiful and strong. Even Rodock couldn't stop thinking about Broly. Maybe it was that they were born on the same day, nobody can't know. Two months Broly wached Rodock while she slept and did her daily routine. When Rodock went to the village where Broly was, they did meet again. Rodock asked who he was and same did Broly. Then rodock invited broly to live in her house. He said yes and they started to date half year later. In the same year Bardock did come back. Now Rodock's family was full. Later on When Rodock went to Planet Vegeta, she met her family and became a real saiyan princess when she gets married with her husbands. Rodock meets the man who was suppose to be her husband. He is Broly's half brother Morr. Morr loves Rodock and became a big part of her life. Goku moved to Planet Vegeta with Rodock and her family. Rodock has seven child. They're Gohan, Sharotto, Ai, Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra. They aren't those who were in Earth. They are the originals and really strong. Gohan is the oldest and Bardock's boy. Ai and Trunks are Vegeta's kids. Sharotto and Goten are Broly's kids. Pan and Bra are twins, and Turles's girls. When Rodock says that her husbands deserve better, her kids stay in Planet Vegeta. She is ssj5 and sometimes when she has Broly's gene in her she is lssj5. She is also the most beutiful saiyan who has ever lived. Bardock, Broly, Goku, Turles and Vegeta miss her every day. They love her more than they can ever love their new wifes.